A Brother
by Jemlela
Summary: When a marine's dog tags are involed in a mixup with a dead body. It reveals something about an agent that no one ever suspected. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Maxwell Jacobs

Tony laid sleeping in a hospital bed. A simple cold, had been blown out of proportion and turned into a serious case of pneumonia. Gibbs stays all night with Tony and every free moment he has between cases. If he can't be there he tries to make sure that someone else is always with him.

"Boss." Tony cried out gasping for air.

"Easy Tony, relax your breathing. In. Out. In. Out. That is it." Gibbs said holding him until he fell back asleep.

Nurse Johnson came in the room. "Gibbs you have a phone call. It is NCIS."

"Okay. If he wakes up and I am not back will you let him know where I went."

* * *

Gibbs arrived at Rock Creek Park behind Ziva and McGee.

"How's Tony?" Ziva asked.

"He was sleeping when I left. What do we have?"

"Name is Lieutenant Maxwell Jacobs, at least according to his dog tags. The picture doesn't match, but he could have had face reconstruction." McGee answered. "I will check into it as soon as we get back."

"Also no fingerprints" Ziva added.

"How does anyone manage that?" Gibbs questioned.

* * *

In the bullpen Maxwell Jacobs's picture was up on the screen in a split screen, the other part of the screen was the dead body.

"Did Jacobs have face reconstruction surgery?" Gibbs growled.

"I found no evidence of it. Parents live in Rhode Island. Father is a Marine, Commander Alex Jacobs." McGee answered.

"David with me. McGee find out all you can and then go sit with Tony at the hospital. But don't tell him about the case; he'll want to work and he is supposed to be resting."

"Yes Boss."

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva arrived at the Jacobs home in Rhode Island hoping for information as to why the picture doesn't match the dead body wearing the dog tags. The sooner he wraps this case up the sooner he can get back to Tony.

"Agent Gibbs, David. NCIS." Gibbs said as soon as the door opened.

"Come in. This is my wife Maxine." Alex said. "This is about Max, isn't it?"

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"I was a Marine. When NCIS shows up at the door, it is never a good thing."

Gibbs showed Alex the picture of the dead body. "Is this your son?"

Alex took the picture. It wasn't Max. "No, it isn't."

"How long ago did you see your son?" Gibbs asked.

"2 days ago, he came home on leave. He was heading to DC. He was so excited." Alex explained.

"This guy is wearing Max's dog tags." Ziva informed.

"It could be his spare tags. He had them made for his brother. He was going to DC to give them to him." Alex explained.

Gibbs and Ziva looked at him confused. Maxwell's file never mentioned a brother.

* * *

Tim was about to leave, he had found as much as he can which wasn't much. Now he was going to sit with Tony, he really wishes he could talk about the case with him. Tony always has a way of seeing things that people don't. But Gibbs is right as usual; Tony won't rest if he can work on the case, even if it is from his hospital bed. Just as he was waiting for the elevator, the doors opened, a guard escorted someone to the bullpen. But not just anyone, Lieutenant Maxwell Jacobs.

"So much for going to see Tony." He thought.

"Lieutenant Jacobs." Tim said and then turned to the guard. "Take him into interrogation 1."

Tim watched the guard lead the Lieutenant away before calling Gibbs.

"_Gibbs."_

"It's McGee. Lieutenant Maxwell Jacobs just walked into NCIS. He is interrogation 1."

"_Alright we are on our way back."_

"What about Tony? He should be waking up soon, that is if he isn't already awake."

"_Send Palmer. We will all head over as soon as I interrogate Lieutenant Jacobs."_

* * *

Gibbs showed back up at the yard. Alex and Maxine came back with them. Ziva escorted them to the conference room until they were done with their son.

"Lieutenant Jacobs, do you recognize this man?" Gibbs asked showing him the picture of the dead body.

Maxwell looked at the picture. "No, I don't."

"He was wearing your dog tags."

"I got into DC yesterday. By the time I got to my brother's place. I was so exhausted, I just crashed. This morning I realized my spare dog tags were gone."

"You know what this is?" Gibbs asked showing him a file. "This is your file. There is no mention of a brother. You mentioned having a brother, your parents mentioned you having a set of dog tags made to give to your brother. So tell me this Lieutenant Jacobs why isn't it in your file."

"My brother isn't a blood relative. He is someone I knew when I was a teenager. From the first time I met him, he is just became my brother." Maxwell explained.

"This so-called brother lives here in DC?"

"Yeah. When I realized he didn't come last night. I came here."

"Why here?"

"My brother is somebody who works here. But I haven't seen him yet, Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

_**

* * *

**_

Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting.


	2. Hypoglycemic

Ziva and Tim were listening from the observation. They were as shocked as Gibbs. Tony never mentioned having a brother. Ziva profiled the entire team while she was still with Mossad and a brother never came up.

"Tony never mentioned a brother." Gibbs growled.

"Well, that is because he isn't my brother by blood. But he is in every other way." Max answered.

Gibbs was skeptical. That this is just a ploy, a way to get to Tony and he isn't about to let anyone hurt Tony. Max could see that he was unsure, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Max reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and handed Gibbs a picture.

"That is me and Tony in front of my parents' house; you can see from the time stamp on the picture that it was 6 months ago."

Gibbs took the picture and he saw something on Tony he doesn't think he ever saw before; A smile. This smile was true and genuine and it reached his eyes. Sure he has seen Tony smile, but his mask was always in place.

"That is some smile isn't it? When I am deployed and I can't see him, I take out that picture and just stare at his smile. One that isn't masked by pain and problems that he is trying to forget."

* * *

Ducky and Abby joined Ziva and Tim in the observation room.

"What is going on?" Abby asked.

"That guy is claiming to be Tony's brother." Ziva answered.

"A real brother or a brother like he is my brother?" Abby asked confused.

"The second one. He came here to see Tony." Tim explained.

* * *

"Please Agent Gibbs; tell me where I can find Tony. I haven't seen him in six months, since my deployment."

Gibbs wasn't sure if he should tell this guy that his agent never mentioned. He looked at the picture and the smile on Tony's face. If this guy in front of him could help Tony smile like that more often, then he has to give him the chance.

"Tony is at Bethesda Hospital." Gibbs finally answered.

Max went pale. He spent the night at Tony's place; he had no idea that Tony was sick or hurt.

"What is wrong?"

"Tony has a severe case of pneumonia. He has been there for 4 days, 3 of them he spent in a coma." Gibbs explained.

"If Tony has been in a coma; so the hospital is keeping an eye on his blood sugar."

Ducky came barging into the interrogation room. Why would they need to keep an eye on Tony's blood sugar?

"What was that?" Ducky asked.

"Tony is hypoglycemic." Max mentioned.

"He's what?" Gibbs asked.

"Hypoglycemic, it means he has low blood sugar. I have been Tony's doctor for 7 years, I have never noticed it. His blood sugar always seems to be in the normal range, a little high at times, but normal." Ducky explained.

"Because Tony has gotten very good at hiding it. Why do you think he eats all that junk food and kids' cereal that are loaded with sugar? If he knows that he will be having his blood drawn where there is a possibility of them checking his blood sugar, he will eat an extra bowl of cereal and add sugar to an already sugary cereal." Max answered.

"All the sugar he puts in his system raises the blood sugar level masking what the true results would be." Ducky realized. "But know he has been in a coma, all the while his levels would be dropping. We have to alert Bradley, they have to check his levels before he goes into shock."

"Alright Ducky make the call and we will head over." Gibbs replied.

"Agent Gibbs, may I come too. I need to see him." Max begged.

Gibbs nodded.

* * *

Tony lay in his bed talking with Palmer. Every time the door opens, he hopes it will be Gibbs. His smile faded when he saw it wasn't Gibbs that was walking in, but Brad.

"Tony, we need to draw some blood." Brad announced.

"Again, haven't you taken enough blood from already?" Tony whined gasping for breath after every two words.

"Will you quit trying to talk." Brad scolded. "We need to test your blood sugar."

Tony looked at him surprised. Even Palmer was surprised by that request.

"Ducky called me; he told me that Tony here, is hypoglycemic." Brad answered.

Tony's smile faded. How did Ducky find that out?

"Ducky always said that his blood sugar levels were normal to high?" Palmer questioned.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that is not the case." Brad pointed out.

Tony closed his eyes trying really hard to ignore the conversation without having to admit he lied and has been lying about his health.

* * *

After Brad left with 2 more vials of Tony's blood. Tony faked being asleep just so he wouldn't have to answer any questions.

The nurse raced into the room with 3 cartons of juice.

"Drink those, doctor's orders." She said before turning to Palmer. "Make sure he does drink them and quickly."

Tony sipped the juice. He knew why he was given juice and 3 of them. His blood sugar must be extremely low.

"Gulp them, not sipping them." Palmer ordered annoyed.

"If Ducky knows, then I guess that Gibbs does too. Or at least he will know soon." Tony commented more to himself then to Palmer. Still gasping for breath as he spoke.

"Don't Talk. Drink." Palmer said forcing the 2nd carton of juice on him.

_**

* * *

**_

Please Please Review they make me so happy and encourage me to update sooner. When I decide which story to update next, I base it on how many reviews the story is getting.


	3. Hospital

As Gibbs and Max leave the interrogation room they are met by Ziva, Tim, Ducky and Abby.

"Are you really Tony's brother?" Abby asked.

Max nodded. He knows that Tony has never mentioned him to his coworkers and vice a versa.

"Jethro, I have informed Bradley of Tony's being hypoglycemic. They are going to check his blood sugar levels."

"Good. Max, you will come with me. Your parents are in the conference room, they might as well go to Bethesda as well. McGee, you drive them and Ziva can go with Ducky." Gibbs ordered.

McGee headed to the conference room to retrieve the Jacobs while everyone else got ready to leave.

* * *

The ride over was extremely quiet. Max had so many questions he wanted to ask, but didn't. Gibbs wanted to ask about how he met Tony, but didn't. Talking can come later; right now both of them are extremely worried about Tony. Gibbs sent McGee to drive Max's parents because he didn't want to scare them by Ziva's driving; only he couldn't understand why he cares so much about 2 strangers he had just met. Did they also have a connection too Tony as well.

Gibbs walked to Tony's room followed by Max. They ran into Brad in the hall. He was caring 2 cartons of juice.

"Brad, how is he?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm glad to see you; he has been waiting for you to come back. Here take these into him." Brad answered handing the juice to Gibbs.

Max didn't understand what is it about having pneumonia that had made Tony so sick, but he did understand the thing with the juice.

"So he is hypoglycemic."

Brad stared at the guy with Gibbs that he has never seen before.

"Yeah, he was close to going into shock. He already has 3 juices in him. We will give him those and in an hour check his levels again." Brad replied.

Gibbs turns towards Max, "Stay here, I will go in and see him first and then you can see him."

* * *

Gibbs entered Tony's room. He was lying in bed with Palmer sitting next to him. Tony's head turned towards the door opened, he smiled. Palmer left when Gibbs came in.

"Boss." Tony said. He started coughing. "You came back."

"DiNozzo, stop talking. Of course I came back, I will always come back. You need to drink both of these." Gibbs growled handing him the juices.

"More juice." Tony grumbled and started coughing.

"Drink! Now!"

Tony started to drink the juice, he is so sick of juice. He had just finished 3 cartons of juice 10 minutes before Gibbs came in.

"DiNozzo, you wouldn't be forced to drink so much juice, if you had let us known before now that you were hypoglycemic. If Brad had known he would have kept on eye on your blood sugar when you were in the coma. When you are well enough to leave here, you will come back to my place and we will be discussing your lies."

Tony grumbled as he drank the juice. He didn't want anyone to think he was weak, now everyone knows.

"Tony, I want you to get some rest. But before you do, there is someone who wants to see you." Gibbs said as he walked to the door.

"You can see him now, but do not allow him to talk much." Gibbs growled to Max outside the room.

Tony look to see who it was that wanted to see him. He assumed it would be Abby. His face completely lit up when he saw who it is.

"Max!" Tony said and for once didn't start coughing.

"No talking. Your Boss warned me to not let you talk and he is one scary Marine. He is worse than I had ever seen."

Tony nodded.

* * *

Max talked while Tony listened. Gibbs and Max's parents watched through the door.

"They are really close, aren't they?" Gibbs commented.

"I used to teach at Rhode Island Military Academy. Max went there and that was where he met Tony. Tony was in his barracks. 97 percent of the kids there are there for 1 of 2 reasons; either they are military brats like Max or they have been in trouble and they are one step away from juvenile hall." Alex explained.

"What about the other 3 percent?" Gibbs asked.

"That is where Tony fits in. They have been abandoned, orphaned and are just trying to fit in. Most of the time they can't make it in military school. I don't think Tony would have made it if it hadn't been for Max. Over the Christmas holidays, everyone in Max's barracks was going home; except for Tony that is. He didn't have any place to go. Max wouldn't come home for the 2 weeks without Tony. So Tony came home with us and never left Max's side. He would even wait outside the head for Max. Tony wasn't truly comfortable around anyone except Max; not even Maxine and I."

"As Tony got older he learned to put up a mask, he pretends to be what he thinks people need from him. But not with Maxwell, never with Maxwell. Maxwell has been Tony's rock since that first day he came to military school." Maxine added.

"May I ask what is wrong with him?" Max asked.

"He has pneumonia. Several years ago, Tony had pneumonic plague. It almost killed him; he pulled through, but his lungs were scarred." Gibbs answers still watching Tony and Max. Tony was starting to fall asleep with a huge smile on his face.

"Sleep Tony, I've got your six." Gibbs said as he entered the room and sat down next to Max.


	4. Questions Asked and Answered

Gibbs and Max sat by watching Tony sleep. Gibbs hated to watch Tony struggling to breathe as he slept. It reminded him of the time Tony had the plague.

"I have known Tony a long time and the hypoglycemic I understand. Seeing him this sick, I don't. What happened to him?" Max asked.

Gibbs looked at Max, he originally had every intention in telling him; but decided that maybe he could get some answers as well.

"I will answer your questions, if you answer mine."

"Agreed, so what happened?" Max asked.

"On May 10th 2005, a cold stop being a cold. That was the day that Tony contracted pneumonic plague. It almost killed him and there was nothing anyone could do to but sit back and watch." Gibbs began.

"How on earth did that happened?"

"Some crazy lady with an axe to grind against NCIS sent it in a letter to the office. The strain of pneumonic plague that she sent had been genetically altered to resist antibiotics. She promised a cure, only there wasn't one. Tony was given a15 percent chance to survive. Obviously he did, but his lungs were scarred by the whole thing. Now with the scarring on his lungs the smallest cold could turn into something major." Gibbs finished now he was ready to ask his question.

"My turn. You seemed to know where he worked but not any of us. Just what do you know about Tony's work?"

"Not much. Tony will tell me about some of the cases he has worked after the fact, but nothing about his coworkers." Max answered.

"What cases?"

"The ones that seem to affect him the most and he can't talk to anyone else. One time on a break, I called Tony to talk, to see how he is doing. No big deal, I usually did call him on my breaks. He seemed so down, depressed. I immediately went to my CO to get emergency leave and showed up on Tony's doorstep."

"What had Tony so down?"

"The case he was working; a missing marine. Tony ended up getting drugged and kidnapped. He ended up in the sewer, but he found the marine."

"I remember that case. I was grateful when we discover the other marines in Atlas's unit died of starvation. It meant that Atlas and Tony were still alive. Tony rescued Atlas; why did that depress him so much." Gibbs questioned.

"One of the last things Tony's father said to him before he left him at the military academy was that one day Tony would end up in the gutter. Being down there in that sewer trying to get himself and the marine to safety while someone else is down there to kill them; it reminded him of what his father said. That had been the last time Tony had seen his father, so those words hit to close to home given his current his situation. We stayed up all night talking. By the time I went back to my base, Tony was feeling better."

"Alright ask your question?" Gibbs said.

Max thought hard about a question he had to ask; but realized that there isn't anything he doesn't know about his brother, other than his health.

"I have no more questions, but I do want to say this. Thank you."

Gibbs look at him confused. What on earth could this guy be thanking him for?

"What?"

"I don't know if it is the job; or the people. But Tony has actually stayed in this job for more than 2 years. You recruited him from Baltimore PD."

"I just took a chance on a guy that I saw potential in. Needless to say, I wasn't wrong. Tony is one of the best agents I have ever worked with." Gibbs answered. "How did you meet him?"

"I was at Rhode Island Military Academy. I was 15 and there were 5 boys around my age; the youngest being 13. Our DI told us we were getting a new kid, he was 12. The kid didn't come until lights out. About 2 in the morning, I got up to use the head and found this scrawny little kid trying to fold clothes the military way. This kid who should be in bed, is staying up all night trying to get his clothes folded right. I told him I will help him tomorrow if he goes to sleep right now. I worked with Tony every day, trying to teach him the military way of doing things. The more he tried the worse he got. He would give it 100 percent and it only got worse."

"I couldn't understand where his determination was coming from. Everyone else always seems to pick it up quicker and didn't have to try so hard. I noticed the same thing when Tony is dealing with kids. The harder he tries, the worse the situation gets; and he is the one left feeling like a failure." Max explained.

Gibbs could see that trait in Tony and he has seen him trying to hard when kids are involved in their cases. But he didn't know that the situation left Tony feeling like a failure. He never wanted Tony to feel that way; because if there is one thing he is not, is a failure.

"Did you ever find out why he was so determined that he was staying up all night?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I did. But not until after we got busted. See all the while I was teaching him to do it; I was doing it for him so that it would pass inspection. Every morning he watched me as I made his bed; then later after classes I would strip the bed to teach him. The whole time the DI thought Tony was doing it himself. That was until he walked in on me making Tony's bed. He sent us both to the commander office. I was nervous, but I couldn't tell anything about Tony's reaction. In the commander's office, I explained that yes I was doing it for him; but that I was also teaching him to do it as well.

"Tony finally admitted that the reason he was trying so hard was that he was afraid. Afraid that if he couldn't do it they would kick him out and he has no place to go. The commander promised him that he wouldn't kick him out for not being able to make the bed correctly; but Tony didn't seem to believe him and still had that same determination as he did in the beginning. So the adults just ignored it and I went back to doing it for Tony until he could manage to do it on his own. Took about 5 months, but he did finally managed to do thing the way it was expected of us."

Gibbs listened to Max's story. For the first time, he felt as if he was really getting to know the real Tony. Tony didn't wake up once while they were talking. Gibbs and Max settled in for the night watching their friend sleep. Max fell asleep first. Gibbs stayed up a little while longer thinking about Tony. He knows that he has to deal with the fact that Tony lied about being hypoglycemic; but he doesn't know what he is going to do about it.

* * *

_Any ideas on how Gibbs should deal with Tony about his lie_

_May 10__th__ 2005 is SWAK's airdate. At least in the US._


	5. Don't Have To Choose

Tony opens his eyes to see his brother and his dad asleep in the chairs by his hospital bed. He knows that Max will leave soon to go back to the Marines. He wishes that Max didn't have to always leave him. Max was his rock at the Academy; the only reason he made it through. Max stayed on as an assistant after he graduated while waiting for Tony to graduate.

"Hey kiddo; aren't you suppose to be sleeping." Max asks as he opens his eyes and sees Tony staring at him.

"When are you going back?" Tony asks.

"You sound better; you actually managed an entire sentence without coughing or gasping for breath." Max teases.

"Very funny. You think you can get me some coffee."

"No, but I will talk to your doctor about getting you some hot tea. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"How much trouble can I get into in a hospital bed?" Tony growls

"Do you seriously want me to answer that?" Max smiles as he leaves the room.

Gibbs opens his eyes as soon as Max leaves. He had woken up earlier when Max and Tony were talking.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Oh and word to the wise; your answer better not be fine." Gibbs warns.

"My mouth is dry and my throat is sore from all the coughing. I have a major headache; but I usually get those after a hypoglycemic episode."

"Why didn't you tell me you were hypoglycemic?"

"Most of the time, I am fine. Max is more than my best friend, he took care of me. He looked out for any signs that my blood sugar was dropping. When I went to OSU, Max joined the corps. I pledged the fraternity. I had friends in the frat house; but none were like Max. They wouldn't care if I had episodes, they didn't look out for symptoms. I was on my own again. I had done research into what will raise my blood sugar to ward off the episodes. The academy would never have let me in if they knew. I never found a reason to tell anyone and the sugar keeps my blood tests from revealing any issues." Tony explains as he drinks his entire pitcher of water for his dry mouth.

"I brought you some hot tea. Dr. Brad said he will be in to see you shortly." Max says as he comes back in this room.

"You never answered me. When are you leaving?" Tony asks as he sipped his tea.

"I took a LOA. I am keeping my CO informed. If they really need me back; he will call me. Otherwise, I am here until you are better."

Tony's eyes dropped. He hates being sick; but his brother is going to leave as soon as he is better. Max sees his brother's reaction and he knows what he is thinking.

"Hey, none of that. I will be back as often as I can. You are not going to get rid of me that easy."

Gibbs watches. In the years he has known Tony; he has never seen him like this. Tony is the son he never had. But, Max is his brother. Abby has always considers Tony to be her brother and they are close; but not as close as Tony and Max

* * *

Brad enters the room to check Tony's vitals. He still not where he should be, but is definitely showing signs of improvement.

"Tony, chances are I will be releasing you today after lunch."

"Great." Tony responds enthused.

"Before you get ahead of yourself, I do have some conditions. 1) You stay with Gibbs for a minimum of 2 months. 2) You avoid the outdoors whenever possible. If you do have to go outdoors, you bundle up tight. 3) Continue to get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids; juice or hot tea. No coffee and definitely no alcohol."

"Deal."

"I will check on you again after lunch. If all is still good, I will release you." Brad informs.

Tony nods and watches as Brad leaves. He wants to leave, but he won't see much of Max while he is at Gibbs' house. Then Max will be gone, back to Quantico. Maybe he should stay in the hospital so he can see both.

"Max, I have an extra guestroom; if you would like to stay at my place until you go back." Gibbs offers.

Tony's face lit completely up at the idea of Max staying with him and Gibbs. Gibbs knew he made the right decision when he saw Tony's face. Tony has been happier than he had ever seen. He wishes he was the one that could make Tony this happy.

Max knew he should say no. This is Tony's time with Gibbs. The look on Gibbs' face is one of jealousy.

"I don't know Tony." Max begins.

"Please say you will." Tony begs.

"It's fine. Besides I could always use help keeping him in line when he is sick. Plus there would be someone else who will watch all those movies him." Gibbs points out as he leaves the room. He doesn't want Tony to know how much it had hurt.

"I think you hurt Gibbs' feeling by wanting me there. You are very important to him and he wants to be the one to look after you. Tony, you don't have to choose between Gibbs and I. We both love you and always will. I have a great relationship with my parents, that didn't change when I met you. You never connected to them, but you did connect with Gibbs. You have actually stayed in 1 place for more than 2 years. You can be Gibbs son and my brother." Max lectures.

* * *

Gibbs can't believe he almost lost control of his emotions. Once he is back in control he goes back into Tony's room.

"Gibbs, I am sorry if I offended you. I got so excited to see Max. I haven't seen him in 6 months and when I did see him it was only for the day because he was shipping out. I do appreciate everything you have done for me." Tony pleads.

"Hey Tony, it is fine. Max can spend time with you while I am at work. Then when I get home, it will be my turn." Gibbs comforts.


	6. Not Goodbye

Gibbs comes home after a long day at work. He can't wait for Tony to get better and come back to work. He misses him when he isn't there. The days go on forever without Tony there to keep the tension light. Gibbs walks into the living room to see Tony asleep on the couch. He walks over to him and brushes the hair of his face. Tony always looks so innocent when he is asleep; most of the time it the only time he lets his guard down.

"He sleeps like he doesn't have a care in the world." Max comments as he comes up behind Gibbs.

"How is he doing? Was he coughing a lot?"

"Some coughing; although it doesn't seem too bad. I'll start dinner." Max responds.

Gibbs watches him walk into the kitchen. Max always makes dinner to give him some time with Tony when he comes home. Tony stirs and wakes up stretching as he sits up.

"Hi, how was work."

"Absolutely boring; I can't believe how I managed to get through the work days before you came along. I could use your help with this case."

Tony takes the file and starts to read it over and the witness statements.

* * *

By the time dinner was ready Tony had given Gibbs their first real lead.

"Hey Tony; while you were sleeping my CO called. I have to return to Quantico; we are shipping out at the end of the week.

"But you just got back from 6 months in Iraq." Tony asks confused.

"I am not going be gone long. It is only going to be 2 months; when I get back I will take some leave and come back to see you. I just hope you are not in the hospital again." Max teases.

"When do you have to leave?" Gibbs asks.

"After dinner. I have to report 6 am tomorrow. Next time I am in town I hope to spend some time with your friends. Get to know them a little better and you guys could always come see me at Quantico or in Rhode Island."

Tony starts picking at his dinner; he didn't like the idea that his brother was leaving for 2 months. Tony is always sad the first few days after he ships out.

"Tony, you need to finish your dinner. This isn't goodbye, it is see you later and I will see you later. You are not going to get rid of me that easy." Max speaks up.

Tony doesn't respond and continues to push his food around his plate.

"Tony, I have to go. I will call you before I leave and then when I get back."

"Bye Max." Tony responds sadly as he stands up to hug his brother.

"This isn't goodbye; it's see you later. Finish your dinner." Max orders.

"I'll walk you out." Gibbs offers.

* * *

"I am glad that Tony has you and the others on your team. He really needs somebody to be there for him when I cannot. I really had wished that Tony was as close to my parents as he is to me; but he isn't and will never be. After Tony graduated from the RIMA; he headed off to college on a sports scholarship and I joined the Marines. I tried to keep in touch with him; but it proved to be difficult. It had been about 2 years before I ran into him again; he was completely cut off from me. He had his mask up in full force and isolated his emotions from his fraternity brothers. It took over a year of trying to get through to him for us to be close again. After that I made sure to always stay in touch with him and to see him whenever possible."

"You seem worried about leaving, why?" Gibbs interrupts.

"The look on Tony's face just now; was the same one I saw the last time I saw him when I first joined the Marines."

"Don't worry; we won't let Tony shut down. _**I**_ won't let it happen." Gibbs promises.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I am any less worried about him."

"Concentrate on your mission; let me take care of Tony. That way when it is over you can come back to him. I don't think he will survive if anything happens to you."


	7. Don't Hide Behind The Mask

Several days passed and Tony was sinking into a deep depression; barley eating and barley sleeping. The teams' attempts to pull him out of it weren't working. Gibbs has tried to be nice and understanding but it isn't doing any good so he is through being nice.

Gibbs walks up the stairs and knocks on Tony's open door. Tony doesn't even bother to look to see who is there.

"That is it DiNozzo. You are going to get out of bed and have breakfast at the kitchen table like a normal person. Afterward, you are going to take a shower and come with me to work."

"I am still on sick leave." Tony answers starring at the wall.

"You can do desk duty and see Duck for a physical or I will take you to the hospital for an IV to be put in you. I will call an ambulance if I have to."

Tony finally looks at Gibbs. "You wouldn't."

Gibbs gives him a glare that says "Try me."

"Fine, you win. But I am taking my shower first." Tony agrees.

"You have 15 minutes to be downstairs dressed and ready to go; or I am calling that ambulance." Gibbs orders as he leaves the room.

* * *

Tony comes downstairs dress ready for work. He wants to say something; tease, crack a joke. Something, anything; but he doesn't. He wants to be what the team expects him to be; what he has always been. But right now, he can't muster enough courage to be that person. He never had to wear a mask with Max.

"Tony, no one expects you to be anything more than the person you want to be. We all want you to be happy as you were when Max was here. Everyone had seen the true Tony; the person that you hide behind the mask. We all wish that you could be that person without Max here." Gibbs points out as he put a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage in front of Tony and grabs a plate for himself. "Eat!"

Tony stares at him as he picks up his fork and begins to eat. He wasn't really hungry, but he doesn't want an IV and he will do whatever he could to avoid being hospitalized with an IV sticking out of his arm.

Gibbs watches Tony eating knowing that he is only eating to avoid the hospital. He wishes that Tony could be as happy with him and the team as he is when Max is around.

"Tony, would Max really want to see you like this? Or would he want you to be happy."

"He would want me to be happy; really happy **not** mask happy. I just don't know how to do without him. I was so scared when I entered RIMA, I was afraid that I couldn't do it. I just wanted to go home even though I knew that I didn't have a home anymore. I had been in and out of boarding school for 4 years by then, but military school is nothing like the boarding schools that I had been in and I knew that I wasn't going to make it. But if they kick me out, I had nowhere to go. My father didn't want me and he was all I had. Max was in my barracks; he helped me. I would never have gotten through RIMA without him. He was a lifesaver. For the first time in my life someone wanted me around; but then he joined the Marines. I knew he was going to, he was just waiting for me to graduate. When he left, I felt so alone. I hadn't felt that way since my mom died. My mask was the only way I survived college. I had been hoping that Max would come with me to Ohio State; I needed him."

"Do you still need him now as much as you did then?" Gibbs asks.

Tony looks down and stares at his almost empty plate of food. Gibbs knows that Tony is thinking about his question; really thinking about it.

"I guess not. I know that you guys all care about me. I just don't know how to do it without him." Tony finally answers.

"We will take it one step at a time; one day at a time until you are confident enough around us to be without the mask and without relying on Max to survive. We will all help you and Max will be back.

"I guess I could try but sadness and withdrawal may be more common than not while I try. I was withdrawn my first several weeks at RIMA. Max was teaching me how to do things the way that they expect; but I couldn't do it. The more I tried the worse I was doing. Max was patient and he never gave up on me and as time passed I became less and less withdrawn." Tony explains.

"Fine as long as you are trying. Don't forget that we are all here for you."

Tony nods.

"We should be going." Gibbs orders.

Tony nods again as he stands up to put his plate in the sink and turns on the faucet.

* * *

Gibbs drives to the Navy Yard with a quiet Tony sitting next to him. Tony follows Gibbs into the bullpen. Abby sees Tony and excitedly runs towards him. At first Tony tenses when she hugs him; but after a few minutes he relaxes and hugs her back. She steps back and Tony gives her a half smile it doesn't reach his eyes but it is a true smile.

"You are going to be okay Tony; I will make sure of it." Abby whispers in his ear before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

_I wish I could believe that. Tony thinks._

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
